My Girl from the Stars
by Lylandria
Summary: Do Min Ji is not your average girl. The daughter of a human and an alien, she struggles to navigate school while hiding her powers. Her one-sided love with Jae Kyung is just about to blossom when her father comes to take her to his home world. Upon arrival she meets the arrogant Na'Shin who is less than accepting of this half-human visitor. Will these two ever get along?
1. Chapter 1

"Oma, I'm leaving for school!" a voice yelled up the stairs.

"Do Min Ji! Did you finish your breakfast?" her mother, Cheon Song Yi yelled back, rushing down the stairs.

"I'll grab something on the way. I'm in a hurry." Min Ji replied.

Her mother sighed. "Fine. I have a press conference this morning and a photo shoot late this afternoon. I'll be late. Your dinner is in the refrigerator. And answer my calls."

Do Min Ji rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Min Ji-ah. Do not stay out late." Song Yi said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." Min Ji replied, rolling her eyes once more for good measure before heading out the door.

Do Min Ji was an extra ordinary girl leading a very ordinary life. She was the top in her class. She was a person that the girls envied and all the boys wanted to date – all except for one. Min Ji stopped by a convenience store and bought a rice ball and a yogurt drink.

She looked at her watch, stomped her foot and scolded herself, "Aish, Do Min Ji…you're going to miss your chance again!" She picked up her pace to make up for lost time, while shoving down the rice ball.

Once she arrived at school, she sat down on a bench near the entrance to the school and opened her English book. _ Please let him notice me today._

A boy rounded the corner with a group of friends. He was tall and handsome with eyes that had a depth to them. His smile was dazzling and his hair always ruffled in a perfectly messy way. Min Ji cleared her throat and sat up straight. Then, in a perfect accent, she began to practice her English. In truth, it wasn't necessary. She had already mastered five languages.

"Hello. How are you today?"

The boy turned around, "Pardon?"

_Yes! The plan worked!_

Min Ji pretended to be startled. "Oh, hi Jae Kyung. I was just practicing English. Are you prepared for the exam?"

Jae Kyung scratched the back of his head. "Ha…well you know…a bit."

Min Ji mustered up the courage to act shy and show off a bit of aegyo, even though she hated acting that way the most. Leaning forward, she placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. "Shall I help you study?" she said in a tone, slightly higher pitch than usual.

"Well, I…"

"Jae Kyung!" another boy called out from across the school yard.

"My friend is calling for me. I'll…talk to you later, Min Ah."

"Oh, okay." Min Ji replied, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

_Min Ah? Min Ah?! We've been in the same class for years and he thinks my name is Min Ah? _ Min Ji stood up and kicked at the dirt on the ground. _Jae Kyung, you nappeun eomma._

"You should just give up Min Ji." Kim Seo Yeon flopped on the bench beside her.

"I know, Seo Yeon, I know." Min Ji said to her best friend with a somber tone.

Seo Yeon nudged Min Ji "Besides, how long do you think it would last if he knew you were a…"

"Shhh!" Min Ji covered Seo Yeon's mouth quickly.

"Well, anyway, he's not good enough for you. Should I beat him up for you, _Min Ah_?"

"You heard that…" Min Ji said pouting.

Seo Yeon chuckled and put her arm around her friend. "Aigoo, what am I going to do with you Do Min Ji? Let's get to class."

The two girls got up from the bench and headed towards the school.

Whenever Do Min Ji entered the classroom, it became somewhat of a production. She hated being noticed. The classroom always grew quiet as the girls whispered about her and the boys stared at her in an attempt to catch her eye. It was always the same routine. She cast her eyes down at the floor and rushed to her desk as quickly as she could.

The moment she sat down at her desk, the boy next to her passed her a note. She sighed as she unfolded the paper.

_Min Ji, let's go to the norebang after school.  
If you go as my girl, even better.  
-Ji Yong_

She looked up and saw Ji Yong looking at her with a cocky grin on his face. Ji Yong was the school jjang. He was ruggedly handsome. His hair was dyed a light brown and his eyes were intense, like a hunter scouting his prey. He never tucked in his uniform shirt and his tie was always loose around his neck. Saying no to him was like playing with fire – you were bound to get burned. Min Ji took that risk though.

_Sorry, Ji Yong.  
Have to be home early today.  
Maybe another time?  
-Min Ji_

She folded the note and passed it back towards Ji Yong. It wasn't a direct rejection and left the possibility for a date in the future, although she had no intentions of letting that happen. It was easier to keep him waiting than turn him down completely. He opened the note and a scowled at the contents. She met his eyes and offered an apologetic shrug.

The bell rang and the teacher began class. Everything was so tedious. She knew the curriculum inside and out as she read the entire text book the first day of school. As the lecture began, Min Ji tuned the teacher out and began to let her thoughts drift.

Her mother was human and one of the most sought after actresses in Korea. Cheon Song Yi tried to provide a good home environment for her daughter, but it was a bit lonely. Her father, Do Min Joon, wasn't human. He lived far away - a place humans could never go. He was able to come home for a month or so at a time, but had to return to his home in the stars for even longer. The story everyone knew was that he was on business trips for most of the year. Only her mother, Min Ji and Seo Yeon knew the truth.

Being a hybrid was taxing. When she was a child, she had no powers. She was just a normal girl like everyone else.

It was on her 16th birthday that everything changed. Seo Yeon came to Min Ji's house for a sleep over. Clumsy Seo Yeon tripped and fell towards the glass coffee table. Min Ji panicked worried for her friend that was about to fall through the glass. She saw the pure horror on her mother's face. Suddenly everything around her froze. Blinking her eyes in disbelief, Min Ji looked at the clock on the wall. The second hand had stopped. She walked to the window and saw birds suspended in mid-air, their wings spread but unmoving. Tree branches leaned slightly sideways, leaves reaching in different directions resisting a wind that wasn't there.

"Min Ji-ah."

Startled, Min Ji spun around to see her father. "Appa, what's going on? Did you do this? It doesn't make any sense."

Do Min Joon sighed. "It was you, not me. I was hoping you wouldn't develop these powers. It will be hard for you to live on Earth."

"What do I do?" Min Ji looked down at her hands.

"We will talk about this later. But for now," he said as he walked towards Seo Yeon, "when things go back to normal you will have to act like this didn't happen." He gently picked Seo Yeon up and placed her back on her feet away from the table. "Happy Birthday, my precious daughter." He smiled at his Min Ji, gave her a kiss on the forehead and disappeared. Time started again.

Seo Yeon stopped mid-scream. "Huh? What…I just was…wasn't I falling?"

"What are you talking about, Seo Yeon?" Min Ji said in a shaky voice staring at her mother who looked away quickly.

"I could have sworn…" Seo Yeon scratched her head.

"Too much cake? Is the sugar going to your brain?" Min Ji forced a laugh.

"I…I guess." Seo Yeon walked around the glass coffee table and towards the bathroom. Song Yi looked at her daughter and shook her head before retiring to her room. Min Ji sank to the floor.

As time went on, a few more similar incidents occured before Seo Yeon forced a confession from Min Ji.

"Miss Min Ji? Hello? Do Min Ji!" Min Ji snapped out of her thoughts and noticed the teacher and the whole class room was staring at her. "Welcome to the class, Min Ji." Mrs. Lee said sarcastically. Giggles came from some of the girls.

"Sorry, teacher, could you repeat the question?" Min Ji said sheepishly.

"I asked if you could come to the front of the classroom and solve this equation."

"Yes ma'am." Min Ji rose from her desk and headed towards the chalk board. She knew the answer within the first 3 seconds, and could write it even faster. But she decided to act the part and pretend to work out the equation slowly on the board. When she was done, the teacher cocked an eyebrow at her. "Good work, but keep focused during class please."

"Yes, teacher." Min Ji bowed and returned to her desk. She sank in her seat trying to hide her embarrassment. Lunch time couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally!" Do Min Ji sighed as she sat next to Seo Yeon on the steps outside of the school. "I thought that class would never end."

"It's your fault for memorizing everything at the beginning of the semester. You could just study like a normal student, you know." Seo Yeon said with a hint of bitterness.

"You're just jealous because I ace all my exams." Min Ji playfully nudged her friend.

"You're mean, Min Ji." Seo Yeon said jokingly.

Min Ji pulled out her lunch. "You want some Seo Yeon?"

Seo Yeon made an X with her arms. "No way! I'm on a diet. I need to lose 10 pounds before the festival. I'll starve myself if I have to!"

Min Ji looked up at the sky, "I forgot about the school festival."

Seo Yeon made a sour face, "You study so hard, yet you neglect your social life."

"I do not!"

"Oh? Then why am I your only friend at this school?" Seo Yeon asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Min Ji looked down at the ground and quietly said, "I just don't want to get close to people. You know that."

"And Jae Kyung?"

Min Ji blushed, "That's different."

"Uh huh."

In an attempt to change the subject, Min Ji asked, "So who are you losing all this weight for anyway?"

"Min Ho oppa, of course!" Seo Yeon clasped both her hands together.

Min Ji put a bite of her lunch in her mouth and pointed her chopsticks at Seo Yeon, "Your chances to catch Jang Min Ho are about as good as my chances to catch Jae Kyung."

Seo Yeon was about to reply when she spotted trouble, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

She spoke softly to Min Ji, "Ji Yong and his crew are headed this way."

Min Ji gave an eye roll, "Seriously."

Ji Yong, filled with swagger, approached the stairs where the two girls were sitting, "Hey Min Ji, when are you going to finally accept your fate and become my girl?"

Seo Yeon spoke up, "Come on, Ji Yong, can't you tell that Min Ji isn't interested?"

"I didn't ask you, Seo Yeon." Ji Yong glared at Seo Yeon before turning his attention to Min Ji, " So how about it? Let me take you for a spin on my motorcycle."

Min Ji forced a smile, "No thanks, Ji Yong, I'm scared of motorcycles."

Ji Yong sat next to Min Ji and put his arm around her. "I'll keep you safe." His gang snickered.

Min Ji pushed Ji Yong's arm off of her shoulder. "Thanks but no thanks."

With an edge of irritation to his voice, Ji Yong continued to press Min Ji, "You keep playing hard to get but it only makes me want you more. Why don't you feed me a bite of your lunch?"

"Yeah, feed him!" One of his crew shouted from behind him.

Min JI put her lunch to the side, "I…I can't…"

Ji Yong was getting angry now, "You can't or you won't?"

"What's the difference, Ji Yong? She said no." Seo Yeon interjected.

"Shut it, Seo Yeon. Just because you're my girl's friend doesn't exempt you from my wrath."

"Ugh…" Seo Yeon stuck her tongue out at Ji Yong

Jae Kyung rounded the corner at that moment. He saw Min Ji being harassed by Ji Yong and his thugs. He hated getting involved in these matters, but something about that girl had piqued his interest. He felt compelled to step in and rescue this girl. _Aish, why am I considering this?_

"Come on, Min Ji. Go out with me tonight." Ji Yong leaned in towards her face.

_Min Ji? Her name is Min Ji? I must have sounded so stupid this morning. How could I have called her Min Ah?_

"Min Ji-ah!" Jae Kyung called out and waved.

Min Ji looked up to see Jae Kyung. It took her a moment to process his presence. She pointed at herself in disbelief, "Me?"

Jae Kyung walked towards her as Ji Yong looked on confused. "Of course, silly girl. Are you okay if we meet up at your house around six to study?"

Shaking herself out of shock, she said with excitement in her voice, "Oh…yes…that's right…studying. Six is fine!"

"Min Ji, who is this punk to you?" Ji Yong peered at Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung folded his arms and stared right back at Ji Yong, "I'm the guy that likes her."

Seo Yeon's mouth dropped open. Min Ji kept staring at Jae Kyung wondering what was going on.

Ji Yong pointed at Min Ji "You and her. You think you even have a chance? Really?"

"Is that a problem?" Jae Kyung took a step towards Ji Yong.

"Well yeah. It is." Ji Yong rose to his feet. "You see, it's impossible for you to be interested in her because Min Ji is mine."

"Choi Ji Yong!" Seo Yeon spoke out.

Ji Yong walked over to Seo Yeon and placed his hand under her chin roughly, "Seriously Seo Yeon, I'm going to staple that mouth of your's shut."

"Min Ji, are you his property?" Jae Kyung asked.

Min Ji looked at the ground, "No."

"There you go, friend," Jae Kyung said unfolding his arms and shifting his weight to the other foot, "The girl said no. So how about you leave her alone?"

Ji Yong approached Jae Kyung "I don't think you know who you're messing with kid."

"Perhaps not, but I know you shouldn't be pestering Min Ji."

Ji Yong was absolutely incensed by Jae Kyung, "Pestering? Let me show you how I really pester people."

Ji Yong raised his fist and began to throw a punch right at Jae Kyung's face.

"Stop!" Min Ji cried out and sure enough everything stopped. She took in the scene around her. Seo Yeon was half off the bench reaching towards Ji Yong. Ji Yong's gang stood there with sickening smiles on their face. Jae Kyung was frozen as he took half a step backwards, surprise on his face.

"Well, since the situation ended up this way, there's no reason I should let Ji Yong sully Jae Kyung's face."

She walked over to Jae Kyung and studied his features. Even with a look of surprise he was beautiful. Her heart began to race as she realized that he came over to save her and got her name right. More than that, she got a confession from him! It was too good to be true.

She walked up to Ji Yong. "Sorry, but I can't let you do this." She readjusted his aim towards the closest member of his gang. Sizing up the angle, she moved his gang member a bit closer to Ji Yong's fist.

Min Ji walked back to the bench and resumed her place next to Seo Yeon. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and when she opened them, time had resumed. Ji Yong's fist connected with his gang member's face. Jae Kyung had a confused look on his face, but he was nowhere near as confused as Ji Yong.

"Ow man! What the hell?" his lackey yelled as he held his hand up to his bleeding nose.

Ji Yong stared at his fist. Then at his gang member's face. Then to Jae Kyung. "I…I was aiming at…this is messed up."

The bell rang.

"Screw this! Watch your back, punk. Next time I won't miss." And with that, Ji Yong walked away with his group of thugs trailing behind.

The three were left in silence. Jae Kyung still looked shaken. Min Ji looked at the ground. Finally, Seo Yeon began to laugh. "Did you see his face? What a clumsy fool. Way to go Min Ji!"

Min Ji shot a look at Seo Yeon. "I mean, Jae Kyung…wow, that was so intense I can't even call people by their right name…hah. Well, I'm going to head back to class. See you two there!" Seo Yeon was practically skipping away as she left the two behind.

"Jae Kyung…thanks for coming to my rescue." Min Ji approached him and bashfully cast her eyes down.

"It's nothing. I just can't stand people like Ji Yong." He said in a flat tone.

"Well, I appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem." He said as he walked away. Min Ji was startled by his sudden change in demeanor. She ran after him. "Jae Kyung!"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

_I can't let this opportunity pass me by._ "I'll be waiting for you at six, okay?"

"Oh right, about that. Sorry, Min Ji. I was just trying to get Ji Yong to leave you alone. I have other plans tonight." Jae Kyung's face was completely devoid of any emotion.

"Oh…" Min Ji said, trying not to show how hurt she was.

"Yeah…see ya." And he continued walking to class.

_What the hell just happened? Everything he did was out of charity and not because he really liked me? Jae Kyung, you jerk_. _I hope you have a rotten night, whatever you do._ With that she stomped back to class, making sure to purposely ignore Jae Kyung and Ji Yong as she passed by their desks.

Jae Kyung smiled to himself as he watched her walk by. _She's kind of cute when she's mad._ Still grinning, he opened up his text book and prepared for the next lesson.

Ji Yong stared at Jae Kyung with hatred. _I'll teach you to come between Min Ji and I. You just wait._


	3. Chapter 3

Seo Yeon and Min Ji began the walk home from school.

Seo Yeon started, "That was crazy when Jae Kyung rescued you."

But Min Ji's thoughts were elsewhere, so she answered with a halfhearted "Mmm."

Seo Yeon still gushing about the incident continued, "But you freezing time and getting Ji Yong to punch one of his followers, that was awesome! Good job!"

"Mmm."

She stopped, grabbed Min Ji by the shoulders and said, "You better hurry home and get ready for your study date."

Min Ji looked at the ground. "Yeah…that isn't happening."

"What?!"

Seo Yeon and Min Ji continued their walk home as Min Ji recounted what had happened after Seo Yeon left the scene.

"So let me get this straight. He saved you, confessed and then acted like the whole thing was a farce?"

"Something like that" Min Ji replied

Seo Yeon stopped again, placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "Wow. What a jerk."

"I know, right?" Min Ji looked over at Seo Yeon.

Seo Yeon clapped her hands together. "Well, screw him. He's no better than Ji Yong if he plays around with your emotions like that."

The two girls approached an intersection. "Do you want me to come over tonight?" Seo Yeon asked.

"Nah, maybe another time. I kind of want to be alone." Min Ji pressed the crosswalk button.

"Alright, I'll head home from here. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Seo Yeon took a right towards her home and Min Ji waited for the light to change so she could head home. Her phone rang.

Min Ji swiped at her phone and put it up to her ear, "Oma?"

"You on your way home? I'm at the photo shoot now."

"Yeah." Min Ji replied, the sound of disappointment lacing her words.

"What's wrong? You sound down."

"Nothing, just had a long day at school and I'm tired." She said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Min Ji approached an alley and heard voices. From the tone, it sounded as if a fight was starting. That sounds like Ji Yong... She peered down the alley and saw Jae Kyung pushed against the wall with Ji Yong and his gang surrounding him.

"Min Ji? Are you still there?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, let me call you back, okay?" Min Ji didn't wait for a reply and hung up the phone. The phone rang again. Min Ji looked down and it was her mother. She turned off her phone, but she had already caught the attention of Ji Yong.

He turned away from Jae Kyung and started to saunter over to Min Ji, "Well if it isn't my girl."

Exasperated, Min Ji threw her hands up, "I'm really getting tired of this, Ji Yong. Leave Jae Kyung alone. This is our problem, not his."

Jae Kyung gave Min Ji a look. Without words, he was trying to urge her to run.

"Leave him alone?" Ji Yong let out a laugh, "We're just getting started! This kid needs to learn not to shove his nose in other people's business."

Min Ji felt her blood begin to boil. After dealing with Ji Yong at lunch and Jae Kyung's rejection, she had about enough. "Seriously, Ji Yong, back off."

Ji Yong grabbed Min Ji by the wrist and yanked her towards him, his face mere inches from hers. "You're making me impatient, Min Ji. You don't want to do that, do you?" He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I would hate for that pretty face to become ruined."

"Dammit, Ji Yong!" Jae Kyung yelled out, "What girl would want you with that kind of attitude?" Two of Ji Yong's lackeys roughly pushed Jae Kyung against the wall. He let out a painful grunt. Min Ji felt her rage growing inside her.

She turned to Ji Yong with a sadistic look on her face, "Ji Yong, if you keep this up you might find your face ruined instead."

"Ha! Strong words from such a small thing." Ji Yong turned to his crew and laughed loudly.

"Don't underestimate me." She said in a threatening tone.

Ji Yong dragged Min Ji over towards his gang and Jae Kyung. "I guess you leave me no choice. Jae Kyung, make sure you keep your eyes wide open. I'll give you a preview of what to expect when I'm done with Min Ji." Ji Yong grabbed Min Ji by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"You're making a mistake." Min Ji said with a malicious grin on her face. Faster than the human eye could follow, she slapped away Ji Yong's arm and maneuvered behind him. The situation was reversed with Ji Yong pressed against the wall with Min Ji's hand securely around his throat, lifting him a foot off the ground.

"What the hell?" Ji Yong panicked, wide eyed.

"I told you, you were making a mistake. I really was hoping I didn't have to resort to this." She let go and dropped him to the ground. His crew took a step back from her.

"You bitch…" Ji Yong lunged at her. She easily dodged him and landed a kick to his chest that slammed him into the wall. Ji Yong sat on the ground dazed, the wind knocked out of him and his hand to his forehead. After a moment he was able to speak. "You idiots, what are you waiting for. Get her!"

His gang reluctantly stepped forward to grab her. Again at super speed, Min Ji dodged all incoming attacks and retaliated with attacks of her own. When all of Ji Yong's gang were down on the ground, Ji Yong looked up in horror. "You're a freak, Min Ji! I'll let everyone know!"

She stepped towards his cowering form. "You'll let everyone know what? That Do Min Ji kicked your ass? That will go over real well. How terrifying Ji Yong and his lemmings will be! If you don't want your reputation as the jjang of our school ruined, you'll keep your foul mouth shut."

"What…whatever." Ji Yong gathered what pride he had left as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Come on guys, let's jet."

"Bye bye, Ji Yong! Be sure to tend to the bump on your head. I wouldn't want you to fail tomorrow's exam."

Once Ji Yong was out of sight, Jae Kyung looked at Min Ji half terrified and half in awe. "How did you do that?"

Min Ji ignored his question. "Now I saved you. We're even." She turned around and walked back towards the main street.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jae Kyung ran after her.

Irritated that she had to use her powers, she spun around on her heels to face Jae Kyung "What?!"

Jae Kyung cast his eyes down and spoke meekly. "I mean, seriously how did you do that?"

Min Ji crossed her arms. "Most people would just say thanks."

"Th-thank you." Jae Kyung stammered.

"It would be best if you kept this to yourself." Min Ji added in a threatening tone.

Jae Kyung , sounding annoyed, retorted, "I wasn't going to tell anyone, anyway."

"Good." Min Ji turned around and walked away.

Jae Kyung gently grabbed her by the wrist. "Let me at least buy you dinner to repay you."

"Look, Jae Kyung," Min Ji said in an exasperated tone, "I get it, you're thankful. But you have plans tonight, right? So just be on your way. I have to get home."

"I'm sorry about earlier today, I just…"

"You just what?", Min Ji pressed.

Jae Kyung gave up. "I…never mind. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"I guess you will."

Min Ji left Jae Kyung standing in the alley. When she was far enough away, she leaned against a building and put her hand over her racing heart. _Dammit. Why did I do that? Stupid, stupid! Jae Kyung is going to think you're a freak._ She hit herself on the head as she scolded herself.

Her phone rang again. She looked at the screen and saw it was her mother.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Min Ji, is everything alright? Why did you end the call so suddenly? Are you in trouble?" Her mother sounded absolutely worried.

"No. I just saw some friends and I stopped to talk to them."

"Okay…" her mother said reluctant to believe her daughter.

"I'm headed straight home, I'll call you when I get there."

Her mother quickly interjected before Min Ji could hang up. "Hang on, your birthday is coming up. Is there anything special you want? Designer shoes? A brand new handbag? Jewelry? I'm at a mall for the photo shoot, I can pick you up something when I'm done."

"I'll leave you to decide. Talk to you later." She ended the call and hiked her book bag over her shoulder. Shaking her head once again at herself she began the walk home. She didn't notice Jae Kyung following her from the opposite side of the street.

_What an extraordinary girl. Wait…why am I following her home?_ But his question went unanswered and he continued to follow her, not realizing that he was beginning to feel protective of her, and perhaps a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

Min Ji woke up absurdly early. She turned over to look at the clock on her night stand. "5:30? Ugh…I barely slept." She gave in to the reality that she wasn't getting anymore sleep. She had been tossing and turning for most of the night as she replayed the events with Ji Yong and Jae Kyung. "I don't want to face either of them today."

Rolling out of bed, she walked over to her bookshelf and picked out "Emma" by Jane Austin. She had read it several times as it was her favorite book. Secretly she envied Emma. Min Ji already had the privileged part down and she guessed she was beautiful, too. But deep down inside she desired an romance like Emma and Mr. Knightly. The push and pull between the two characters created a frustratingly intense love. She began to speed read and within an hour she was done.

"Guess I should prepare for school." Min Ji walked over to the mirror. Make up was not allowed at school, not that she needed it. Min Ji put on her school uniform. A plaid pleated skirt sat below a perfectly pressed white dress shirt. She quickly fixed the tie around her neck and made sure the collar was folded down neatly. Her jacket was navy blue. She brushed her long hair that fell halfway down her back. She decided to braid a small section towards the front of her hair and finished the end with a deep blue bow. She scanned her appearance with almond shaped eyes, the color of mahogany. She looked more like her mother than her father. In either case she would have been just as beautiful.

Opening the door from her room to the hallway, she peered into her mother's room through a cracked door. Cheon Song Yi was sleeping peacefully. _She must have arrived later than expected_, Min Ji thought. She closed her mother's door and headed to the kitchen for breakfast and to make her lunch. When she finished, she grabbed her book bag, slid on her black loafers and headed out the door. She was startled to see her father at the gate.

"Appa? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Do Min Joon turned around and smiled at his daughter. "I arrived a couple hours ago. You and your mother were sleeping so I decided to wait for the sunrise. It never fails to amaze me."

"I'm sure you have sunrises back home."

"We do, but this sunrise is the one I love the most." Do Min Joon walked over and put his arm around his daughter. "I've missed you."

Min Ji hugged her father. "I've missed you, too. Will you be staying long?"

"As long as I can. Your birthday is coming up. I don't want to miss that."

"I'm glad. Oma will be happy you're home. You should go inside." Min Ji suggested.

"And you should get to school. Don't worry, I'll be here when you return."

"Then I'll be off." Min Ji smiled.

She was so happy her father was home that she almost forgot that going to school meant seeing Jae Kyung and Ji Yong. Her good mood turned sour at this realization. What was she going to do? How could she defend herself if one or both of them decided to spread rumours?

She made it to the school gates as a voice called behind her, "Hey!"

She knew it was Jae Kyung immediately and cringed. Pretending that she didn't hear his voice, she continued to walk towards the main building.

"Hey! Do Min Ji!" he called out again.

Min Ji sighed and turned around waiting for him to pester her about last night's events.

"Hey…" Jae Kyung said, slightly out of breath from catching up to her.

"Hi." Min Ji replied curtly.

He nervously kicked at the ground. "I…um…just wanted to walk to class with you if you don't mind. Min Ji raised an eyebrow.

He put his hands out as a gesture of armistice. "I promise no questions about last night." Min Ji nodded and the two of them headed inside.

"So…" Jae Kyung started. Min Ji looked up at him expectantly. "Hah…I'm really bad at starting conversations." he admitted.

Under normal circumstances, Min Ji would be head over heels that her crush wanted to spend time with her, but these weren't normal circumstances. She realized that after last night she needed to keep her distance. As much as it hurt her heart, she needed to close herself off from Jae Kyung.

"Why are you following me, Jae Kyung? You got my name wrong yesterday, and then you put on a show with the intent to rescue me. Your personality really changes from minute to minute."

"I know and I'm really sorry for getting your name wrong."

"We've been in the same classroom for years." Min Ji tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips.

"You're right. I'm bad with names and I tend to stick to my close friends. I don't really socialize outside of that."

"Well, there's one thing we have in common." Min Ji scoffed as she started to walk up the stairs to the entrance.

He caught up to her and continued softly, "Besides, I've kind of been intimidated to ever approach you."

"You're kidding, right?" Min Ji raised an eyebrow at his admission.

"Not kidding. You're, well…you're beautiful. And you're the top of your class. And with all the guys chasing after you, I figured you wouldn't want one more. I gave up on any idea of approaching you years ago. But, it's not just that you're otherworldly pretty. You're stoic, hard to read, but you have this sadness about you."

Min Ji stopped a few steps from their class room. She felt herself coming undone. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think he would notice her. But to notice her to this extent made her heart race. She put her head down to hide the blush of her cheeks.

"Listen, I really want to treat you to dinner." He continued before Min Ji could object, "Not as a thank you for last night, but because I want to get to know you. What do you say?"

"I don't know…" she felt her defenses fading fast.

"Just one dinner? Please?" He smiled.

"I guess I can do that." She sighed in resignation as she looked up into his eyes.

"Great, so we'll go after school?"

Min Ji nodded her head with a slight smile across her lips. At that moment she heard whispering to the side of her. They both looked towards the quiet commotion. Ji Yong and a few friends were staring at them intently. When Min Ji noticed them, Ji Yong ducked his head and practically ran into the classroom. Min Ji and Jae Kyung laughed.

"I guess he won't be bothering you for a while." Jae Kyung said as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"I guess not." Min Ji replied.

The two stood in silence for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Min Ji broke the intense gaze first. "I'll see you after school, Jae Kyung." She headed into the class room.

Jae Kyung watched her from the back as she walked through the door. "I'll be waiting, Min Ji."


	5. Chapter 5

"Daebak!" Seo Yeon exclaimed, "So, let me get this straight. You flattened Ji Yong and his thugs, saved Jae Kyung and you've got a dinner date tonight? How lucky can you get?"

Min Ji let out a half laugh, "I wouldn't call it lucky, Seo Yeon." She toyed with her lunch. "I mean, I used my powers. He'll have questions and I can't avoid them forever."

"True enough," Seo Yeon rested her chin on her hand in contemplation, "but it could be worse."

"How do you figure?" Min Ji raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean he's been exposed to what you are capable of. If and when the time comes, he'll probably be less reluctant to believe what you are. Think about it. He saw what you could do last night and he still asked you out."

"I know, Min Ji said softly, "but I don't understand his motive."

"I'm pretty sure that his motive is that you intrigue him and," she gasped sarcastically, "maybe he even likes you!"

Min Ji smirked. "What a novel idea."

"Well, when you get home, I'll need a full report. You must text me!"

"Yes ma'am!" Min Ji saluted then her face became contemplative.

"Won for your thoughts?" Seo Yeon cocked her head.

Min Ji readjusted on the bench, "I'm just thinking about everything. I turn 18 in a couple of days, I'm applying to a few different universities already, my one-sided love is becoming less one-sided, and my father is home…I really feel overwhelmed."

"Take one thing at a time, Min Ji," Seo Yeon put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "starting with tonight's date!"

Min Ji grinned, "You're so excited that one would think you're going on the date."

"I know," Seo Yeon clasped her hands together and looked at the sky dreamily, "Now if only Min Ho oppa would notice me."

"Anything is possible, Seo Yeon. Anything."

The last half of the day dragged on. Min Ji found herself fidgeting and glancing at the clock often. Jae Kyung turned around in his seat and winked at her. She lowered her head to hide her crimson cheeks. Finally the bell rang and she began to gather her books.

"You ready?" Jae Kyung approached her and offered to carry her book bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Min Ji tried her hardest to keep her tone flat. She still wanted to keep some distance between her and Jae Kyung. "Carrying my book bag isn't necessary."

Jae Kyung felt a bit rejected, but continued on, "I know a great place a few blocks from school. Small and quiet."

"I like small and quiet." Min Ji approved.

The walk to the restaurant was short and neither of them said much along the way. The two sat at a table in a remote corner and browsed the menu. "Have you figured out what you want to eat?" Jae Kyung inquired.

"More or less." Min Ji replied.

Jae Kyung called the ajumma behind the counter over they both placed their order.

"So…" he started.

"So…" she replied.

"I told you I'm really bad at conversations." Jae Kyung said apologetically.

Min Ji took a sip of water, "That makes two of us."

"I guess I could start with the typical ice breakers," he smiled, "so what do your parents do?"

Min Ji almost spit out her water.. Everyone in the school knew her mother was Cheon Song Yi. Or so she thought. Either Jae Kyung was dense or he really _didn't_ socialize much.

"Um, well, my mother is an actress." She said after taking a napkin to her mouth.

"Do I know her?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. _Oh I don't know, she's just the top actress in the country. _"My mom is Cheon Song Yi."

Jae Kyung's eyes widened at this revelation. "Really?"

"Really. Do you want an autograph?" She said automatically. Most people wanted her mother's autograph after finding out who she was.

Jae Kyung peered at her suspiciously, "Is that a trick question? It seems as if I say yes or no, you'll be offended."

Min Ji shrugged. "It wasn't intended that way."

The ajumma brought over their order and they both started eating.

Jae Kyung carried on, "Do you have any siblings?"

"It's just me. What about you?"

"I have a younger sister. She's 12." He toyed with his rice before asking another question. "So do you meet celebrities often?"

Min Ji shook her head. "Not really. My mother tries to keep me separate from that world so that I can lead as normal of a life as possible."

They ate in silence for a while. Jae Kyung stared at this enigmatic girl across from him. Min Ji kept her head down avoiding any eye contact that would betray her emotions.

Jae Kyung put his chopsticks down. "Min Ji, you're really hard to read."

_Good, that's kind of the idea since last night._ "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just want to know what you're thinking." He said with sincere curiousity

Min Ji bit her lip before acknowledging the pink elephant in the room, "Honestly, I'm waiting for you to ask me the question you're dying to ask but too afraid to say."

Jae Kyung sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't want to upset you."

She looked him in the eyes, "I'll be straight forward. I'm not ready to tell you. It's something I try to hide. I need to know I can trust you before I tell you."

"I'm not sure I get what you're saying, but I understand the trust thing completely."

"Oh?" She asked quizzically.

"Well, I kind of have trust issues, too." Jae Kyung put his head down.

"Why?"

He gave an uncomfortable laugh, "To be truthful, I'm not ready to share this with you yet either."

Both of them smiled. A few moments later they finished eating. "I had a really great time." Min Ji said.

"Going home so soon?" Jae Kyung said with no small amount of disappointment in his voice.

"Is our date not over? Sorry, I don't really know how this stuff works." Min Ji looked positively naïve.

He dared to ask, "Have you never dated anyone before?"

"No." Min Ji lowered her head again at her admission.

"So I'm your first…."

"My first what?" She peered up at him.

"Your first boyfriend?"

_Did he just call himself my boyfriend?_ Min Ji looked up at him startled. Her heart beat accelerated and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Is that okay with you? Will you be my girlfriend?" He had a pleading look on his face.

Her heart went from beating fast to soaring, but she tried to maintain her composure. "This is really sudden, Jae Kyung."

"I know. It's even startling to me, but I really want to start something with you."

Min Ji folded her hands behind her back before shyly asking, "Do you want to come over to my house? We could study."

"I'd like that very much." He smiled. His smile was enough to bring her heart from soaring to melting.

The two of them began walking towards Min Ji's house. _Oh my God. He's coming over to my house. Oh crap, my dad will be home. Why did I invite him? Stupid, stupid…_ Min Ji's thoughts were interrupted by fingers intertwining hers. She looked down and Jae Kyung was holding her hand. Her heart practically leapt into her throat. Jae Kyung smiled at her. She smiled back. She decided to take the long way home just to spend a few extra moments alone with him._ I hope appa like's him. I home omma like's him. I think I like him too much. _Jae Kyung gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Mmm." She nodded.

He paused for a moment and it was obvious he was gathering courage. "Could you call me oppa?"

Again she blushed. "Sure…oppa."

Jae Kyung stared straight ahead with a smile beaming from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Do Min Joon sat at the table visibly perturbed. He rested his chin on one hand. "Aish."

Cheon Song Yi stopped preparing dinner to laugh at her husband. "Min Joon-ah, you can't keep stopping time just to see if they are doing anything other than studying." She resumed chopping the green onions. "Besides, if you keep expending yourself, you reduce the time you can stay."

"I know, I know," he sighed, "But who is this kid, anyway? What's he doing hanging around Min Ji?"

"Min Ji has been chasing after this boy for a while. I guess he finally noticed her." Song Yi smiled.

"Why didn't I know about this?" he replied in a huff.

Exasperated, Song Yi looked at her husband, "How would you? You're not here most of the time and it's not like you can phone home when you're not here, ET."

"Sorry," he replied contritely.

"Never mind that. You're here now." She waked around the kitchen counter and kissed her husband. "I've missed you."

He wrapped his arms around his wife, "I always miss you." Laughter from upstairs caught his attention. "What was that?"

"Aigoo, here we go again." Song Yi rolled her eyes.

Do Min Joon once more froze time, stood up from the chair and went upstairs. The boy was sitting at a small table in Min Ji's room, grinning, with his pencil on a worksheet. Min Joon gave a sigh of relief.

"Appa!" Min Ji shouted.

Startled, Min Joon glanced up at his daughter a small look of guilt passed across his face. "So you're able to withstand what I can do…"

"Seriously, appa. Do you have no faith in me?" Min Ji looked at her father, hurt.

"Of course I do. It's him I don't trust." He nodded his head indignantly towards Jae Kyung.

"Appa, he's not like that. Besides, I really like him." She clasped both of her hands together to plead while approaching her father.

Min Joon looked away, "This isn't the right time for you to be forming relationships, Min Ji-ah."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Min Ji dropped her hands indignantly, "When is the right time, then?"

"Min Ji, we will discuss this later." Min Joon had an edge to his voice.

"We will discuss it now or I'll start time again and you can explain how you magically appeared in my room." She threatened.

Do Min Joon put his foot down. "Min Ji-ah, I am your father. If you want to see this boy, you'll do as I say. Finish your studying and send him home. Your mother and I need to talk to you."

Min Ji stared at her father stubbornly before acquiescing and sitting back down beside Jae Kyung. "Fine."

Do Min Joon left the room and everything went back to normal.

"—believe I got the conjugation of 'be' wrong." Jae Kyung continued his previous statement.

Min Ji let out an uncomfortable laugh trying to remember what they were talking about earlier. "Oh, yeah…that's a difficult verb to conjugate. You'll get it with practice, oppa."

In the other room, Do Min Joon's face went red. "Oppa? She calls him oppa?"

"Stop overreacting, Min Joon-ah, and stop eavesdropping while you're at it." Song Yi nudged.

Later that night after Jae Kyung went home, the three of them sat down at the table.

"Min Ji," Song Yi started, "your father has something important to tell you."

Min Ji sat up in her chair, not knowing what to expect, but thinking it may have to do with Jae Kyung.

"Min Ji-ah," Min Joon started, "when I go back this time, I am taking you with me."

"What? Why?" she asked completely stunned.

"The…I guess you would call them 'elders'…have requested your presence." Min Joon had his hands folded on the table and looked at her with no emotion on his face.

Min Ji's jaw dropped before she folded her arms and declared, "Tell them no."

"Min Ji-ah, it's not that simple." Min Joon leaned forward trying to get his daughter to understand.

"Sure it is. Hey alien guys, my daughter isn't coming. Sorry! You can even throw in a bit of aegyo so they can swallow it better." Min Ji pursed her lips and looked away.

"Do Min Ji!" Song Yi shouted, "You will respect your father. This isn't easy for him either."

"Fine." Min Ji grumbled, "Tell me why it's so important that I go with you to see the Martians."

"Min Ji!" her mother warned again.

"My daughter," Do Min Joon rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "It's my home."

"This is my home." Min Ji retorted.

"The elders know your powers have surfaced." He sounded exhausted.

"Well, who told them that?!" She peered at her dad.

Min Joon's voice became agitated, "Do you think I would have told them? I've done all I can to keep you hidden. I thought living on Earth would protect you from finding out."

"What are you saying?" Min Ji's face showed confusion.

Min Joon tried to explain, "Min Ji, my people, we're very intuitive and empathic. There was never such thing as a traditional family because it was never necessary. We can…feel…how others around us feel. We know if there's something wrong. We know if there's something good. And we know when one of our kind experiences a change."

Min Ji scoffed, "Wait…let me guess…are you guys Jedi? Did you feel a disturbance in the force two years ago?"

Min Joon looked over at Song Yi, "Is that a movie reference?" Song Yi shrugged with a knowing smile on her face.

Min Ji put her head in her hands and muttered, "Star Wars, dad. Star Wars."

"Ah…well if you want to use that as a metaphor, I guess it's appropriate."

Still not giving up on defending her position, "I mean really, appa, how do you people get any privacy?"

Song Yi interjected, "First of all, Do Min Ji, they're your people, too-"

"Half my people…" she reminded both of them.

Min Joon continued, "Whatever. The point is that I have been asked to bring you to the elders so they can see how a human-alien hybrid exists."

Incredulous, Min Ji began to raise her voice, "So…what, you're going to hand me over to the moon scientists and let them perform some invasive tests to see how I tick?!"

"Now you're being way too dramatic." Do Min Joon almost laughed, "There is a sort of…temple. You will spend time there with the elders and they will come to know you and test your powers."

Min Ji threw her final card on the table, "Well I hate to disappoint them, but I have tests of my own coming up. You know, final exams, university entrance exams…"

"No problem." Min Joon countered.

"No problem?" she looked at her father wide eyed.

"We won't be leaving until after graduation."

"That's in two months, appa. And what do I tell everyone about my absence?"

He nonchalantly waved a hand at her, "That you're taking a trip abroad, of course."

Floundering, Min Ji tried to appeal to what compassion he might have left, if any, regarding her budding relationship, "What about Jae Kyung?"

"Not my problem." Min Joon shrugged.

"Omma!" Min Ji exclaimed in a plea to have her mother interject.

"Min Ji-ah. I understand too well how precious budding relationships can be. But I agree with your father on this. You have to do this."

"Can you come with me?" Min Ji asked her mother.

Song Yi looked down, "No."

"Why not?"

Min Joon offered the answer, "She's human, Min Ji. In order to go where we're going, you have to have the blood of our people. It's the only way transportation works."

"And if it doesn't work?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Then I go and you stay." Min Joon shrugged.

"Well there's that shining ray of hope." Min Ji slumped in her seat.

"Look, Min Ji-ah, I know this is a lot for you to process. I'm not asking you to agree with this, but we _will _be going. I'm also not asking you to break it off with that punk…"

"Jae Kyung, appa. His name is Jae Kyung."

He continued, "I'm just asking that you use discretion with how close you get. You're a smart girl. Think on this and you'll know what you need to do. Even if it's not what you want."

Min Ji was fighting tears. "This wasn't the welcome home party I was expecting, appa."

"It never is my daughter. I'm sorry."

Min Ji stood up from the table and sighed. She trudged up the stairs and to her room. Flopping down onto her bed she felt overwhelmed. She looked over at the table where the study books still remained open. A small sheet of paper was tucked in the binding of the book. She unfolded it and began to read:

_Min Ji-ah,  
let's study like this every day.  
Lunch tomorrow? Text me.  
My number is 010-5555-2388.  
Until then,  
-Jae Kyung_

Min Ji looked down at the note with a hint of sadness before saving the number to her cell phone.

_No way am I going. No way am I going to let go of Jae Kyung. Not now. You'll have to drag me away kicking and screaming._


	7. Chapter 7

It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear and the sun was bright. Seo Yeon and Min Ji settled for a bench under a tree. Min Ji began to unpack her lunch. "Here." she said offering Seo Yeon a plastic container,.

"What is this?" I packed some extra lunch, You are going to waste away." Min Ji replied.

"Min Ji this is kind of you, but you know, diet?" Seo Yeon reminded her friend.

"Seo Yeon, if Min Ho notices you for becoming rail thin instead of noticing you for who you are, do you really want someone like him?" Min Ji asked earnestly.

"You're one to talk, Miss Kwon Jae Kyung." Seo Yeon stopped mid lecture as something caught her eye. Seo Yeon tapped Min Ji on the shoulder. "Yah…Do Min Ji….Jae Kyung is coming this way."

"I know," Min Ji blushed, "He's going to eat lunch with us today if you're okay with that."

"Oh no. No way am I going to be the third wheel here." Seo Yeon shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Min Ji said before continuing in a sing song voice, "Besides, I hear Jae Kyung knows Kwang Min Ho."

"Oh? Well I guess I could stay for a bit." She smiled.

"Hey Min Ji!" Jae Kyung said as he approached the two girls.

"Oppa! Come have lunch with us." Min Ji beamed.

"Aigoo…" Seo Yeon tsked. "Already calling him oppa, you hopeless girl?" Min Ji shot her a look.

"So, Jae Kyung," Min Ji started, "Are you close with Kwang Min Ho?"

"A bit, we are on the same soccer team." Jae Kyung said with trepidation. "Why do you ask?"

Min Ji blushed, "Do you think you could put in a good word for Seo Yeon?"

"Ahh," Jae Kyung said with a tone of relief in his voice. "Well, we're playing this weekend, why don't you two come to watch the game?"

"Seriously?!" Seo Yeon asked with excitement.

"Sure! I can introduce Min Ho to you." Jae Kyung smiled.

"You're the best Jae Kyung!" she exclaimed, "Yah, Do Min Ji, this one is a keeper."

Min Ji looked at the ground sadly.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks for the lunch, Min Ji. I'll return the lunch box later." Seo Yeon smiled as she sauntered off.

"Min Ji, what's wrong? You look sad all of a sudden." Jae Kyung asked worried.

"Oh it's nothing." Min Ji picked at her lunch.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help." He offered.

Min Ji took a deep breath and decided to tell him what her father told her to, "After graduation, I'm going to study abroad."

"Oh." Jae Kyung had a difficult time hiding his disappointment, "I mean, that's great. When will you return?"

Min Ji looked up at the sky trying to come up with a reasonable time, "Not sure. Maybe a year?"

"Well, we have two months ahead of us. Let's make the most of our time together."

Min Ji blushed and smiled. She felt bittersweet about the whole thing. _You finally make your dream a reality, but the dream is too short._

Jae Kyung placed his hand over hers and her heart began to race. "Don't worry Min Ji-ah. I'll be waiting for your return." He gave her a smile.

From behind the bushes, Ji Yong and one of his lackeys watched the two of them.

"Look at them, Si Won. Ugh it makes me sick. Do you have the camera ready?"

"Mmm." Si Won said absent mindedly.

"Okay, I need you to catch her on tape." _You're busted Do Min Ji and I'll show everyone the truth. No one makes a fool of Ji Yong._ "Start recording."

Si Won was busy fiddling with his phone. Ji Yong smacked him over the head. "What the hell? What was that for?" Si Won asked rubbing the area where Ji Yong hit him.

"Stop goofing off. You. Phone. Record. Now." Ji Yong said before raising his fist at Si Won causing him to flinch.

"I got it, sheesh." Si Won got into position to film without being scene.

Ji Yong stepped from behind the bushes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't beauty and the beast."

"Ji Yong, you shouldn't talk about Jae Kyung that way." Min Ji said.

"I complimented him. He's the beauty!" Ji Yong laughed.

"Yah, Ji Yong. You're out of line." Jae Kyung growled.

Ji Yong sprang forward and grabbed a hold on Jae Kyung's collar. "No, I think I'm standing right on the line. But if you want me to cross over…" And with that he threw a punch at Jae Kyung. Swiftly Min Ji moved her arm and caught Ji Yong's fist in her hand.

"Should we go for round two?" Min Ji smiled. Reversing the situation, she grabbed Ji Yong's collar and threw him back a few yards.

"Oh no!" Ji Yong said with mock anguish, "You have bested me once more, Min Ji! I promise I'll_ never_ bother you again." He sauntered back off towards the school building. Jae Kyung cocked his head sideways in amazement of Min Ji. "I won't ask, but you have got to tell me how you do that."

Min Ji looked down, disappointed in herself before something caught the corner of her eye. It was Si Won rising from the bushes and speed walking towards the school. Min Ji swiftly stood up and in the blink of an eye she ran towards Si Won. She was standing in front of him as he stared at his phone.

"Good stuff," Si Won complimented himself as he watched the replay of events, "Ji Yong will be pleased." He bumped into Min Ji.

"Uhhh…hey…Min Ji…." Si Won stuttered.

"What do you have there, Si Won?" Min Ji pointed at the phone.

He began to back away, his arms up in front of him. "N-nothing. Just checking a text."

"Is that so? Then why did I just hear my voice coming from your phone?" Min Ji glared at him.

"What? Y-you must be mistaken."

"Rarely." She snatched the phone out of Si Won's hand and saw the video of her fight with Ji Yong.

"Oh this won't do." Min Ji said in a threating tone, "So, what shall we do about this, Si Won?"

"Um…delete it?"

"Bingo." Min Ji quickly deleted the video from his phone and menacingly stepped into Si Won's personal space. "Are we going to do this again, friend?"

"N-no…I swear." Frightened Si Won thought about dropping to his knees to beg for forgiveness.

"Good boy. Now off you go." Min Ji shooed him away with a flick of her wrist.

Si Won took off towards the doors of the school yard. She saw Ji Yong smack him upside the head. Ji Yong looked back at Min Ji with a scowl on his face. Jae Kyung walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His closeness made Min Ji catch her breath.

"You are really amazing, Do Min Ji. Whatever you are, I will keep it secret." He whispered in her ear.

"I know you will, oppa." Min Ji placed both her hands over his.

"Will you ever confide in me?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Will you ever confide in me?" she parleyed.

"Perhaps." He grinned.

At that moment the bell rang and the two headed back to class. Ji Yong was scowling at his desk. Min Ji snickered at him. Once seated, she noticed Jae Kyung looking back at her. "Date after school?" he mouthed. She nodded. He winked at her before turning back towards the chalk board. Min Ji placed her hand over her quickly beating heart. Maybe she could tell him the truth after all. Jae Kyung was kind and seemed trust worthy. He made her feel emotions she'd never felt before. She became resolute about her decision at that moment. _I'll tell him tonight. Fighting, Do Min Ji!_


End file.
